Some turbine systems generate electrical power in response to rotation of a turbine. For example, numerous wind turbine systems attempt to harvest the wind energy from air flow over a set of wind turbine blades, which drive the wind turbine blades to rotate about axis and thereby drive an internal generator to output electrical energy. In another example, conventional hydro turbine systems seek to convert energy from water currents in rivers or tidal currents in oceans or seas into electrical energy.